Mon Et Seulment Amour Vrai
by hotchicks4malfoy
Summary: Hermoine goes back to Hogwarts for her final year with a new look that gets boys to drool over her. A pale-faced boy gets to notice her and tries to win her heart. Many twists and turns and something UNEXPECTED. lol!
1. L'Inatteso

**Mon Et Seulment Amour Vrai**

**My One And Only True Love**

Authors note: before we start with the first chapter I just want you to know that there are two writers here. One is me, kring and the other is mahalya who will say hi later. You may see differences in chapters and we will do our very best to make you understand the story better. We hope you like it! (it means enjoy in Italian!)

**Chapter 1: L'Inattero (the unexpected)**

It was their seventh year. Two boys stood on the platform 9 ¾ (an: sorry but I don't know how to do the fraction thing). One had raven black hair, round black glasses and behind the glasses were two emerald green eyes. He's pretty tall. Beside him was a boy with flaming red hair, muscular body and a tall figure. They were chatting about something, probably Quidditch. It was Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley.

A girl with sleek auburn curls approached them.

"Hey guys!" said Hermione. She hugged each guy and then they chatted. Harry said to Hermione "You look different." "In a good way, mind you." Ron said. Hermione blushed crimson. "Thanks" she said. What Hermione didn't know was that during the summer, she had turned herself into a hot figure.

During the summer, Hermione spent her time on the beach tanning and drinking smoothies. But on teen parties, since she was already of legal age to drink alcohol, she usually drank a martini. So in this diet of fruit and alcohol, she had her body into a hot figure.

FLASHBACK

Hermione was having tea with her friend, Kimmy. Suddenly, Kimmy said, "I think you need a makeover. Last time you were all chubby and had bushy hair. But now, you're like a Victoria Secret model except for the hair." So, with Hermione's permission, she sat down on a high comfortable chair. She put a face mask on Hermione and put pickles on her eyes. She then started on Hermione's hair. After she was finished with it, it had become soft, smooth, sleek curls about mid waist and that bounced when she moved her head. When Kimmy cleaned Hermione's face, she sat Hermione up and let her look in the mirror. Hermione gasped and said "Thanks Kimmy!" "You'll look really great in the masquerade ball!" squealed Kimmy.

END OF FLASHBACK

"Let's see what this year has in store." Hermione said as they boarded the train.


	2. Primo Incontro

An: I have a correction on the first authors note… I mentioned something in Italian but forgot to write it! So its GODA meaning enjoy in Italian. So I hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 2: Primo Incontro (First Encounter)**

Just as the golden trio of Hogwarts boarded the Hogwarts Express, a pale-faced boy had just come on from the barriers.

"_Another year at Hogwarts with new missions!"_ thought Draco Malfoy while smirking. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin, pureblood and one of the hottest boys in Hogwarts! He had a tall figure with a muscular body thanks to Quidditch. He now has his hair falling to his eyes instead of gelling them like what he had done in his 1st to 4th year.

He swiftly boarded the train ignoring all the dreamy looks of girls trying to get his attention and swooning over his super good looks!

Once on the train, Draco set out to find his so called friends, Crabbe and Goyle and found them in a compartment with non other than…

"Drakie-poo! I missed you so much!" screamed Pansy Parkinson. "Why didn't you return my letters?" said Pansy trying to look hurt.

"I didn't want any disturbance last summer so I told the house elf to burn them" Draco said not minding Pansy's feelings (if she had any! Lol!). "Oh Draco, pooh bear, bunny bunch! I know that you didn't do that" said Pansy while sitting on Draco's lap and trying to kiss him.

"Ewwwww! Pansy get off! You pug-faced bitch! I'm going out and don't you dare follow me!" Draco said menacingly. While all this was happening Crabbe and Goyle just stared at hem and went back to their idiotic conversation.

Draco got up and opened the door, slamming it on Pansy's face. Suddenly he hit someone who he thinks was rushing to go somewhere. "Watch it you jerk!" Draco said annoyed. "You don't have the right to say that and you bumped into me!" said a blonde haired, blue-eyed, petite-figured girl. Both of them getting up and brushing the dirt of their clothes. Draco looked at the person who bumped him and was ready to get into a fight but suddenly saw a very beautiful lady in front of him. His anger vanished and turned into admiration of the beautiful girl in front of him.

"_Oh! A girl! And a beautiful one!" _Draco thought. _"Why don't I see her? She must be new. She is to mature for a 1st year or any of the lower years so she must be a 7th year!" _

Draco regaining his posture. He holds out a hand for the pretty lady in front of him and says "I am sorry for bumping into such a beautiful lady, please accept my sincerest of apologies". The girl in front, astonished, shook his hand uncomfortably and looks up to the one who bumped her. The girl said "Oh... okay…. Who are you?" looking at Draco curiously. Draco says "Draco Malfoy of Slytherin House and you may be?"

"Kimmy Cristale, I'm new. Just transferred from Durmstrang." Draco smirking and looking like he just saw a store full of candy said "Okay Kimmy, welcome to Hogwarts! I hope I can get to know you more." Kimmy still stunned answers " o…k…a…y…" Kimmy gathering her strength says "Okay Draco, I gotta go" "Okay, see you Kimmy!" replied Draco. Kimmy runs off to her friend non other than Hermione Granger. While Draco goes back to the compartment ready to face the air-headed Pansy Parkinson.


End file.
